Back For Revenge, Sweetheart?
by YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: Klaus fell in love over a thousand years ago, he killed her, now shes back for revenge. Klaus/Alison!OC! With Jyler (Jeremy/Tyler Slash) and Bamon (Bonnie/Damon Slash) !CHAPTER 6 UP NOW! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Back For Revenge, Sweetheart? – Chapter 1**_

_**The Vampire Diaries**_

_**Set: 3x05 **_

_**Klaus/Alison (OC)**_

_**Plot: Klaus fell in love over a thousand years ago, he killed her, now shes back for revenge.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alison POV<strong>_

I walked into the school, I could smell blood everywhere.

"TURN IT OFF." Niklaus shouted.

I stepped backwards, he had turned? He had turned into the Hybrid. I heard footsteps I moved into an opening in between the lockers, I noticed a witch and a human; they were making their way to where Niklaus was.

They must be friends with the doppelganger. I used vampire speed and started to walk behind them.

"Well...Well...Well... You`ve brought a gift." Niklaus said.

The witch and the human turned around.

"Hello." I said, I sunk my fangs into the human's neck.

"No, let him go!" the doppelganger shouted.

"Katerina!" I screamed.

"You think im Katherine?" she asked.

"Hhmm." I said, inhaling her scent.

"Elena, darling dont move." Niklaus said.

"Who is she, Niklaus?" I asked.

"Shes the human doppelganger love." Niklaus told me.

"NOT LIE TO ME." I screamed.

"Im not believe me." Niklaus said, touching my hand giving me memories of us.

"Hate to break up the lover's reunion." Damon said, "But your doppelgangers running away."

"Shut up, vampire." Niklaus said.

I used vampire speed and put my hand around the doppelgangers neck.

"Sweetheart." Niklaus said, "Dont kill her."

"Why not Nik?" I said, "It's not like you still care."

"That isn't the point." Niklaus said.

"Then what is?" I asked.

"Vampires dont love, we dont feel and we dont care, its a vampires greatest weakness." Niklaus said.

"You did once, Niklaus remember?" I said.

"That was a long time ago sweetheart. " Niklaus said, "Why would I want to remember?"

"To know that you are alive and you are loved." I said.

"I dont want to be loved, I just dont want to be alone." Niklaus said.

"Is that what this is all about, you just dont want to be alone?" Rebekah asked.

"You`ve never been alone Niklaus." I said, "You had me." I said.

"BUT I DIDNT DID I?" Niklaus screamed.

"YOU DID YOU COULDNT SEE PAST YOU JELOUSLY." I screamed.

I felt Niklaus hand around my neck, I closed my eyes. Niklaus moved closer toward me.

"You really think I'd do that sweetheart?" Niklaus asked.

"Like I said, you dont care." I said.

"You think I dont care?" Niklaus asked, pulling my hand towards his pulling me into a vision.

"Niklaus." I whispered, loud enough for him to hear me: Niklaus looked into my eyes.

"I love you too."

Klaus face became less tightened and his face looked caringly at me.

"How about we get out of here?" I asked.

"Im trying to turn hybrids sweetheart, it can't wait love." Niklaus said.

"Can you do it another time?" I asked sweetly.

"No sweetheart." Niklaus said, placing his hand around my neck...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shall I continue? <strong>_

So was it good? Review and comment please.

What name shall I go with? Nik or Niklaus or Klaus? Xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

_**Back For Revenge, Sweetheart? – Chapter 2**_

_**The Vampire Diaries**_

_**Set: 3x05 **_

_**Klaus/Alison (OC)**_

_**Plot: Klaus fell in love over a thousand years ago, he killed her, now shes back for revenge.**_

_**Alison POV**_

"Niklaus, im so sorry." I said, trying to remove his hand from my neck.

"Sweetheart, I'd never do that to you." Niklaus said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course, sweetheart." Niklaus said, moving closer towards me.

"Tough." I said, pulling his arm off me, slightly breaking his arm.

"Now sweetheart that was stupid wasn't it?" Niklaus said, looking into my eyes.

"Im sorry, Niklaus." I said, slightly moving away from him.

"Sweetheart." Niklaus started to say, "I..." Niklaus turned and saw everybody in the room, Tyler on the floor with Jeremy holding him, Damon sitting next to Bonnie and Rebekah and Stefan holding Elena still in place.

"GET OUT!" Niklaus bellowed.

"You cannot move them because they aren't in your interest now." I said.

"Well... neither were you." Niklaus said.

"Niklaus...?" I said, afraid that he was turning into a monster.

"Dont worry darling." Niklaus said," Everyone thinks im a monster."

"I dont Niklaus." I said, "I never thought you were."

"You always did darling." Niklaus said, "You cannot lie to me."

"Well then im sorry." I said.

"What for darling?" Niklaus asked, looking confused at me.

"This." I said, plunging the dagger into his heart.

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Back For Revenge, Sweetheart? – Chapter 3**_

_**The Vampire Diaries**_

_**Set: 3x05 **_

_**Klaus/Alison (OC)**_

_**Plot: Klaus fell in love over a thousand years ago, he killed her, now shes back for revenge.**_

_**Who saw 3x13 OMGOMGOMG :D;D POOR KLAUS. KOL :D:D DAMMMNN!**_

_**PARINGS: Klaus/OC, Jyler (Jeremy/Tyler) Bamon (Bonnie/Damon) and possibly Elena bashing xoxo**_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alison POV<strong>_

I felt his eyes watching me.

"Im sorry, Niklaus, forgive me." I said.

"You`ve betrayed me for the last time." Niklaus said, pulling the dagger out of his heart.

"Look, like you missed sweetheart." Niklaus said.

"Brother?" a voice said, I gasped.

"Elijah." Niklaus said, noticing Elijah.

"I sensed danger m`lord." Elijah said.

I walked over to Elijah, realising my hand, I stepped forward and tried to touch me.

"Dont touch me, you belong to Niklaus." Elijah said.

I stepped backwards.

"Whats wrong with him?" I asked Niklaus.

"I compelled him." Niklaus said.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I know all about your affair." Niklaus said, looking into my eyes.

"You said you could know what was in men's souls just by looking into their eyes." Niklaus said, "Look into mine."

I stared into Niklaus eyes; I saw regret unhappiness sadness and love.

I gasped as I came out of the vision.

"What did you see?" Niklaus asked, I stepped backwards.

"WHAT DID YOU SEE?" Niklaus screamed at me.

"Im sorry Niklaus." I mumbled.

Niklaus placed his hand around his neck.

"Dont hurt her." I heard a voice say.

"Why should I listen to you?" Niklaus asked.

"Because you're hurting the one you love." The voice said.

"So... you`d know all about that wouldn't you?" Niklaus asked.

"Yeah, I would." The voice said, stepping into the light. The doppelganger looked worried. Who was he?

"Jeremy!" the doppelganger shouted.

"Can't you smell him?" Niklaus asked.

"What?" I said, there was a smell, that was different a werewolf? But human?

"What is he, Niklaus?" I asked.

"He's a werewolf mate, love." Niklaus said.

"Really?" I asked,"who's the werewolf?"

"Take a guess my love he's the new hybrid." Niklaus said.

"Oh, Tyler?" I asked, "Well I didn't notice that."

I noticed that Jeremy had a smile on his face, when he spoke about Tyler.

"You think it's cute." Niklaus said.

"Shut up Niklaus." I said, I moved closer towards Jeremy.

"Im sorry Jeremy." I said, "for what you`re going to go through."

Jeremy nodded and thanked me. Jeremy walked back to Tyler and held him on the floor. This was difficult to watch as I knew what was going to happen.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Back For Revenge, Sweetheart? – Chapter 4**_

_**The Vampire Diaries**_

_**Set: 3x05 **_

_**Klaus/Alison (OC)**_

_**Plot: Klaus fell in love over a thousand years ago, he killed her, now shes back for revenge.**_

_**PARINGS: Klaus/OC, Jyler (Jeremy/Tyler) Bamon (Bonnie/Damon) and possibly Elena bashing xoxo**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alison POV<strong>_

"Sweetheart?" Niklaus said pulling me out of my daydream.

"Yes." I said.

"Come on." Niklaus said putting his hand out to find mine.

"No." I said.

"Why, love?" Niklaus asked.

"Because..." I started to say.

"Sweetheart..." Niklaus said, I cut him off by lightly kissing his lips. I pulled back from him he was looking into my eyes.

"Erm, I shouldn't have done that." I said, pulling away from him.

"Doesnt mean I didn't." Niklaus said, pulling me back into his arms. Niklaus started to kiss me once again. He began to growl. I pulled away.

"Im sorry Niklaus." I said, walking out of the room, needing to get away from him.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Back For Revenge, Sweetheart? – Chapter 5**_

_**The Vampire Diaries**_

_**Set: 3x05 **_

_**Klaus/Alison (OC)**_

_**Plot: Klaus fell in love over a thousand years ago, he killed her, now shes back for revenge.**_

_**PARINGS: Klaus/OC, Jyler (Jeremy/Tyler) Bamon (Bonnie/Damon) and possibly Elena bashing xoxo**_

_**I was in maths and actually forgot her name **__**-_-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alison POV<strong>_

I couldn't believe I had kissed Niklaus, this wasn't meant to happen, I wasn't meant to fall back in love with him, what was going to happen now?

_**Niklaus POV**_

I dont believe It. She kissed me! Are we going to get back together? I have to talk to her.

_**Alison POV**_

I walked around Mystic Falls just wondering around. I noticed Barbie vamp walking around also. I walked over to her.

"Hi." I said, she stepped backwards.

"Hi." She whispered.

"So..." I said, "How are you?"

"Im fine thanks." She said, "Are you?"

"Im okay." I said," I had an argument with Niklaus."

"Oh, im sorry to hear about that." The Barbie vamp said

"I can tell you're not but thanks for saying it." I said.

"Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" the Barbie vamp asked.

"Im sure I'll find somewhere." I said.

"You can stay with me." She said.

"Well I should at least know your name at least." I said.

"Im Caroline." She said, "Yours?"

"Oh, im..." I started to say as I was cut off by Caroline.

"Its fine, you dont have to tell me." Caroline said.

"It just I dont remember." I said, trying to lie to her convincingly.

"Well that's fine." Caroline said, "Come on."

Caroline put her hand out, I held her hand.

"Your cold." Caroline said.

"And you're not?" I asked.

I giggled as did she, yet I didn't know there was a pair of eyes watching me.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Back For Revenge, Sweetheart? – Chapter 6**_

_**The Vampire Diaries**_

_**Set: 3x05 **_

_**Klaus/Alison (OC)**_

_**Plot: Klaus fell in love over a thousand years ago, he killed her, now shes back for revenge.**_

_**PARINGS: Klaus/OC, Jyler (Jeremy/Tyler) Bamon (Bonnie/Damon) and possibly Elena bashing xoxo**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan. **I do own Alison. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alison POV<strong>_

I awoke stretching my arms.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." Caroline said.

There was suddenly a noise.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"My mom." Caroline said.

"Are you sure of that?" I asked.

She listened to my question and looked puzzled.

"It's not my mom." Caroline said.

I used vampire speed, to run downstairs.

"Who are you?" I asked the unknown man, he was wearing a black short top with black jeans, he was quite attractive.

"Im a friend of Niklaus." He said, "He wants you watched."

I stepped back from the unknown man, shocked.

"Why?" I asked.

"To make sure you`re not going to leave him." He said.

"Why would I leave Niklaus?" I asked.

"That's what he afraid of Alison." He said.

"What's your name?" I asked flirty.

"Im the hybrid, jerry." He said.

"Nice to meet you jerry." I said.

"Nice to meet you too, Alison although I wish under better circumstances." Jerry said.

"Yes, of course jerry," I said, drink?"

"Fresh?" jerry asked.

"No, sorry only blood bags." I said.

"Of course", jerry said, "I should have known."

"mmhhh." I said, before returning upstairs I walked into Caroline's room.

"Its fine," I said,"he's a friend of Niklaus."

"Right, is he safe?" Caroline asked.

"Honestly Im not sure." I said.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


End file.
